Class 3Z
by 100PercentOtaku
Summary: Whoever said high school was boring, has never heard of class 3-Z. Hijikata x Ginpachi
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is a request from manga4life: Gintama high school fic

Pairing: Hijikata x Ginpachi

Warning: OOC especially considering I've never written Gintoki as uke, but I blame this obsession on lovepotion 9

Rating: M

Disclaimer: SH owns Gintama

_'thinking...' or sound effects/ "talking..."_

**Class 3-Z**

* * *

CLASS 3-Z. TEACH US GINAPCHI-SENSEI!!

"Okay, take out your textbooks."

Hijikata opened his "textbook" to some random page and looked out the window.

_'It's the same rountine.'_ Hijikata looked around the classroom. '_Kondou was struggling to get into his seat due to another one of his costumes and that lazy bastard Okita was once again asleep.' _His eyes once again focused on his sensei. _And **him**...it's as if that night had never even happened._

**Flashback /Two nights ago **

_Hijikata's eyelids flickered due to the light coming in through the window. He turned in__ the other direction unconciously reaching for the blanket as he prepared to go back to sleep. Afte__r several seconds of searching around himself, he opened one eyelid and saw the edge of the blanket. Once he had it in his hand he pulled._

_"Nggh!"_

_Both eyes shot open and Hijikata quickly sat up. His eyes traveled to the source of the noise and found a large lump under the blankets, and a mop of silver hair sticking out. 'It can't be.'H__e slowly pulled off the blanket and found Ginpachi._

_'Sensei! Why the hell is he here! or better yet where the hell am I! Why are we naked! O__kay, calm down Toshi...__let me see... yesterday, Kondou followed Otae to work...we ended up at some bar... I ran into this idiot and offered to take his drunk ass home...AAHH! I CAN'T REMEBER WHAT HAPPENED AFTER. HOW DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS!!"_

_Hijikata glanced back at his sensei and sighed. He grabbed his pants and searched his pockets for a cigarette. Early in highshcool, he had come to accept he had feelings for his sensei, but even still he couldn't feel happy in a situation like this. As he searched for a cigarette, his phone fell out of his pocket. He opened his phone and saw saw he had 52 missed messages. 'GAH!'  
_

_"Hijikata where are you?"_

_'kondo' _

_"Did you and sensei get home safely? Hey listen I think Otae-san is starting to like me. I asked her out and she told me to commit senpukku but she only bashed me in the head ONCE." Hijikata sweatdropped. 'No, no matter how you look at it that doesn't mean she likes you.'_

_beep_

_"Hijikata it's been an 3 hours, where the heck are you. Call me back."_

_beep_

_"HI-JI-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTAAAAAA-"_

_beep_

_"ANSWER THE PHONE DAMMIT!"_

_beep_

_"Hijikata, the next time you answer your phone you will die...Sougo give me back the phone!!"_

_beep_

_Hijikata was about to listen to the next one when he heard a shuffling next to him. He froze and after several seconds, the movement stopped. Hijikata breathed a sigh of relief and was about to grab his clothes when. _

_"Oogushi-kun?"_

_'GAH!'_

_"Oogushi-kun is that you? Why are you in my apartment? Ow, my head hurts. Ginpachi looked around his bedroom." __Hijikata turned around and a wave of dread passed through when he noticed the hickeys along Ginpachi's neck, arms, and chest. T__heir eyes eventually locked and Ginpachi gave him a deadpanned looked._

_"We had sex."_

_"DON'T PUT IT SO BLUNTLY, besides we don't know what really happend." 'yeah right'_

_"Apparantley you don't watch enough late night drama series', the atmosphere clearly states we did something."_

_"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BRAG ABOUT!" __Before he could say something else his phone rang. "Hello." _

_"Ah!" Ginpachi felt a sharp pain in his back when he tried to move, and Hijikata tried hard to hide his smirk when Ginpachi started grumbling and rubbing his lower back._

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT!"_

_"Kondou, you're too loud." Hijikata held his throbbing head as his friend went on. "I CAME BY YOUR HOUSE TO PICK YOU UP BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE. WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Hijikata felt bad when he heard the concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine. Listen I'll see you guys at school."_

_"Okay but you better hurry, school is about to start." _

_Hijikata hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 'Just as he said, 10 minutes to get to school. Now to deal with this situation.' Hijikata turned around to find his sensei was gone. 'That bastard, he better not have left without me!'_

_A few minutes later the door opened and Ginpachi stood in the doorway, fully dressed. Ginpachi rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture and stared at the floor. "I'll give you a ride to shcool."_

**End Flashback**

_'Needless to say that ride to school was the worst 10 minutes of his life. How can I possibly talk to that idiot when things are like this. Then again I seem to be the only one who thinks this whole situation is awkward. That idiot how does he expect me to-'_

"SENSEI!! I say today we talk about the new feature film: THE IRON SAMURAI: ATTACK OF THE AMANTO! It came out yesterday!" Kondo said as he pulled his costume in all directions to get it unstuck.

"Yeah sensei look at the free table mat I got when I went to see it." Kagura held the corner of it up as she continued to eat her lunch on it.

Shinpachi turned to her " That's a poster of the movie."

"Well speaking of movies, this class has been chosen to be interviewed tomorrow for some film focusing on the daily lives of highschool students. So you don't have to come to class tomorrow. To tell you the truth I think the whole thing is pointless, but nonetheless you should give it your our best. It seems Mr. Oonishi from the second floor has been questioning my methods, and says that we aren't learning anything.

Shinpachi raised his hand, "But sensei, we really aren't learn anything."

"Shinpachi go stand in the hall."

"Sensei , Katsura's hair is in my curry. I can't concentrate." Kagura said, as she poked the ends of his hair with her chopsticks.

"What does that have to do with you concentrating and why are you eating lunch in here in the first place?"

"This curry is 5 days old, but if I eat it here it won't leave a bad smell in my house." _gurgle_ kagura held her stomach. "Sensei can I go to the toilet?! I think I'm going to explode!"

"OI!, DON"T ASK JUST GO! Anyway as I was saying-"

"Sensei, Hijikata's angry aura is distracting me, can I leave the class."

Hijikata popped him in the head. "Go back to sleep." _Sougo_,_ that bastard. Anyway how dare these people interrupt my inner thoughts. How's anybody suppose to understand what's happening if I don't get to finish-_

_BBRRRIIIIINNGG_

"Alright, see you guys whenever."

Hijikata let his head fall on the desk. _'dammit'_

Shinpachi stood up, as his classmates were leaving. "I'm transferring"

* * *

REVIEW!

I'm selfish, and will only work my butt off if im recognized for it...lol so if anyone likes it...TELL ME...ill definitely continue


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfiction is a request from manga4life: Gintama high school fic

Pairing: Hijikata x Ginpachi

Warning: OOC especially considering I've never written Gintoki as uke, but I blame this obsession on lovepotion 9

Rating: M

Disclaimer: SH owns Gintama

_'thinking...' or sound effects/ "talking..."_

**Class 3-Z**

Thanx to those who reviewed...enjoy chap. 2

* * *

"Hijikata what's wrong? You've been down every since that night you took sensei home. What happened?" Hijikata flinched when he saw the concerned look in his friend's eyes. _'Damn Kondo and those eyes.'_

"Nothing, I'm fine." _'This has to end today. I'm not some girl. I'm going to confront him today.'  
_

"Hijikata you look like a girl about to confess her to her secret love."

_'irk! That Okita is too sharp for his own good.'_

"Could it be you have feelings for sensei."

_'irk!'_ As they walked Hijikata managed to keep his face calm but his inner thoughts were full of turmoil. _'GYAAAH! Sougo that bastard...what?... Are those horns? I could have sworn I saw horns on his head. Is he smiling? huh no I must be imagining it. '_

"Nonsense Okita, I'm sure Toushi is just stressed. Besides you know with spring sports and exams coming up we have a lot to be worried about.", Kondo explained.

"KAGURA SLOW DOWN!!" The students cleared a path as Kagura swept down the path riding on Sadaharu. Shinpachi grabbed onto the tail and was unwillingly dragged along. "I'VE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL AND EAT MY SAUSAGES BEFORE THEY GET COLD!"

"WHAT KINDA REASON IS THAT!! Kagura if you don't slow down you're going to hit someone!" Shinpachi tried to explain.

Katsura walked, unsuspectingly, next to elizabeth on the path to school. "Here Elizabeth, you can have some of my rice balls. I packed instant ramen noodles for lunch. We can laugh at the envious stares we receive from the other students "

"Zura watch out!, Kagura called out dispassionately.

"It's not Zura it's Katsu- " Katsura turned around and was knocked over by Saduharu and headbutted by Shinpachi who was barely hanging on.

"Hey look Shinpachi it's big sis!!" Kagura pointed at Otae as they were closing in. "Big sis!" Otae and her friends stopped and turned around. "Good morning Kagura-chan. Otae turned to Shinpachi and noticed his disheleved state. "Shinpachi, I know I raised you better than that. How can you come to school looking like this. It's embarassing."Shinpachi tried to fix his broken glasses. "Why does this happen to me?"

* * *

_BBRRRRIIIIINNGG_

"Jeez I thought 3rd period would go on forever." Since we're excused from Ginpachi-sensei's class today, what do you want to do?" Kondo asked as they left their class.

Sougo stopped when he felt his phone vibrate and opened it to check his message. "I'm sorry Kondo-san but I can't join you today. I got a text from the foreign exchange student. Earlier today she challenged me to Guitar Hero and we are going to have a major showdown." Sougou pulled out his DS and looked at the other two. "You're welcome to watch."

"AS IF!" Hijikata turned to Kondo. "Kondo-san I have to go."

"Huh! not you too!" Before he could say anything else the two departed ways. "Well I guess I'll find Otae."

As Hijikata walked to Ginpachi's's calssroom he started to doubt his plan. " Jeez, what the hell am I suppose to say, anyway?"

Hijikata rounded a corner and immediately stopped when he saw a camera crew exiting one of the classrooms. He quickly hid back around the corner to avoid being seen. _'Damn, these people are everywhere and have been trailing our class since this morning. How am I suppose to talk to him with cameras following us all over the place. Where is that idiot Yamazaki when you need him_?'

* * *

"Yamazaki raise you're racket higher. You need a steadier stance."

"Yes coach!"

"ha ha look at that loser." The other team snickered and made snide comments as Yamazaki prepared to hit the ball.

_'I'll show them.' _Yamazaki ignored them and focused on his opponent.

"See if you can hit this Yamazaki! YAAAAAAAH!!" An aura of power surrounded the ball as it flew 100 mph across the net."

Yamazaki got into a steady stance and focused his eyes on the ball. _'wait. Just wait for it. NOW!' "GYYAAAAHHH!!" _Yamazaki smacked the ball. On impact his aura grew and traveled to the ball. The ball flew at lighting speed onto the other side of the court and drilled a hole in the pavement.

The teams watched in silence and awe. "...woah"

"Heh." Yamazaki faced the camera. "Hello, my name is Yamazaki." Yamazaki smiled and his teeth sparkled. "My favorite sport is badmiton. Despite what some may say, it's a really exciting game. I specialize in every move and have earned a lot of respect amongst my teammates."

"Hey, Jimi get over here fix this, if you're gonna tear up the court then you should take responsibility."

Yamazaki turned to his team. "For the last time it's not Jimi, it's Yamazaki! heh amateurs can't do anything by themselves."

"What was that! Get back here Jimi!!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Yamazaki ran from his team and unkowingly ran past Shinpachi and Hasegawa sitting on a bench nearby.

"I wish I was like this guy." Hasegawa tilted the an issue of Jump over to Shinpachi to show him a big muscled man standing on a cliff. "This guy is strong, handsome, and no doubt has a lot of ladies after him." Shinpachi sweatdropped. _'How did I get stuck with him again?'_

Shinpachi turned his head and was surprised to see a camera in front of them. "Huh oh hi I'm Shinpachi, and this is Hasegawa and we are class 3-Z students. My favorite thing...or rather person is Otsu. I created the Otsu fanclub. She's my fav idol and I hope one day she'll attend here." Shinpachi bumped Hasegawa with his elbow to get his attention. "Huh oh...I'm Hasegawa, I don't really have much to say. My girlfriend recently dumped me, and I lost my job at the convenient store. I recently joined a school events club and although it's mostly girls I feel it helps me get in touch with my feminine side." A cloud of doom hovered above Shinpachi. _'How depressing is this man's life.'_ Hasegawa turned to Shinpachi. "Oh yeah, that reminds me where is Kagura?" Shinpachi sighed and shook his head when he remebered where she had went.

* * *

"HA HA HA SUCKER!"

Kagura and Okita rapidly pressed buttons on their DS. Neither of them acknowledged the camera in front of them for some time.

"Huh, yeah I'm Kagura but there's no time to talk...witness my victory over this sadist and broadcast it worldwide!!"

"_pft_ As if." This foreign exchange student should just go back home and drink her mother's milk."

"What was that you bastard!! Taste my extreme metal! Hyaaaa!!

Once again they focused on their game and the camera was completely ignored.

* * *

Hijikata finally made it to class 3-Z. He looked down the hall once more to make sure it was empty before peeking inside the classroom. He looked around the classroom and found Ginpachi sleep, with his head on the desk next to an issue of jump.

_'Dammit'_ the idiot would be asleep now of all times. Hijikata walked in the class toward the desk. His eyes softened as he stared at the sleeping man. Hijikata slowly lifted his' hand to touch his hair. _'so soft'_

"mmnnn' Hijikata swiftly removed his hand just before Ginpachi woke up. "Oogushi-kun? Oogushi-kun, what do you want?", Ginpachi said as he yawned.

"Sensei, I want to talk to you...about that night." Ginpachi instantly halted for a second before regaining his lazy posture. "Listen Oogushi-kun if this about your game system, I told you I'd replace it as soon as I can." Hijikata hit him on the head. "Don't be stupid. You know exactly what night I'm talking about!" Gintoki stared at him for a moment before turning his head. "It was an accident."

"What?" Hijikata struggled to hide the dissapointment in his voice.

"We were both drunk. It's obvious it didn't mean anything and besides you're my student."

Hijikata bowed his head in order to hide how much these words affected him. "Stop."

"Why don't you find a nice girl...ah but I wouldn't put her through such hardships...maybe you can-"

"I said stop!" Hijikata grabbed his collar and pressed him up the against the chalkboard. Gintoki watched Hijikata stop to regain his composure.

"You bastard, don't pretend you don't care. Don't..."

"Hijikata..."

After a moment. Hijikata's breath evened out and his grip tightened on his collar. "You're mine", he whispered.

"What?"

Hijikata raised his head and looked at him with determined eyes. "You're mine."

"Oi! What the hell bastard!" Ginpachi began to stuggle. "This is clearly harassment. I'm not gonna-_mph_"

Hijikata held his arms above his head and kissed him. Hijikata nibbled on his bottom lip, and forced his tongue through without asking for entrance. The kiss was slow and languid before Hijikata tilted his head in order to make the kiss deeper. Hijikata broke the kiss creating a trail of saliva before attaching his mouth to his neck.

"aaah...stop you bastard!"

"mm but you seem to be enjoying it sensei."

He nibbled on his neck a little before biting down. "ah!" He freed his grip on Ginpachi's hands in order to open his shirt and explore his chest. His hand found one of his nipples and tweaked it. "Nyaah...st-stop."

_BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

Hijikata slowly pulled away and gave him one last peck on his swollen lips. "Looks like our time has been cut short. Hijikata watched with lustful eyes as Ginpachi struggled to catch his breath. His face was thoroughly flushed and his eyes were unfocused. Hijikata smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear "I look foward to your next class."

* * *

Kondou walked down the hall searching for Hijikata and Sougo. "Where could they be?" He stopped when he saw Hijikata leaving classroom 3-Z.

"Hijikata, there you are!" He saw Hijikata turn towards him with a suprised expression that quickly formed into a small smile.

"Hello Kondo-san."

"What happened?...you look...um...happy."

"Nothing much."

"Hmm, well then can you help me look for Sougo. Kondou glanced at Hijikata as he walked beside him. _'GYAAAH!...Hijikata? why is smirking like that?!...what?... Are those horns? I could have sworn I saw horns on his head. huh no I must be imagining it. '_

* * *

That's it! more characters and more insanity to come...just

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Hijikata x Ginpachi

Warning: Hijikata is majorly OOC in this chapter, oh and this chapter contains a lemon...or maye not - shifty eyes

Rating: M

Disclaimer: SH owns Gintama

_'thinking...' or sound effects/ "talking..."_

I tried to check for any mistakes, but if I accidently put Gintoki instead of Ginpachi, sorry. I don't know how many time I've made that mistake.

**Class 3-Z**

* * *

"Shinpachi wait, I have to lock the door."

Shinpachi turned and waited for his sister. "Otose, if you don't hurry we're going to be late for school."

"Calm down Shinpachi, whose fault is it that we're almost late anyway."

Shinpachi sweatdropped. _'Um it's yours,' _Shinpachi thought but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Once Otae finished, she turned towards Shinpachi with a smile. "Alright let's go."

* * *

When Otae and Shinpachi arrived at the train station they saw Yamazaki worriedly looking around.

"Hey Yamazaki," Shinpachi called.

Yamazaki turned around and gave Shinpachi a nervous smile. "Oh hey Shinpachi, um have you seen Kondo around. He told me to meet him at the train station."

"Um no I haven't, sorry"

"If that gorilla is smart, he won't come." Otae said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.

Both Yamazaki and Shinpachi thought the same thing. _'Scary.'_

"Ah Yamazaki there you are." All three heads turned around and were surprised at what they saw. Kodou approached them on a white stallion, eyes full of confidence.

"K-Kondou-san where did you get that?!", Yamazaki asked pointing to the horse.

"Oh her, I picked her up on the way here. Do you like her Otae? I named her after you, my love. Her flawless skin and silky hair only made me think of you."

While Kondou continued talking, Otae held up a fist and was about to beat him until Shinpachi got her attention.

"Sis the train is about to leave," Shinpachi whispered.

Otae nodded and followed Shinpachi onto the train. Yamazaki looked at Kondou who was still talking and sighed before also getting on the train.

"So what do you say Otae, have you fallen in love with me yet...Huh Otae-san?!" Kondou looked around and saw Otae looking out of the window of the train, waving at him with a smile on her face.

"Otae-san wait!," Kondo yelled as the train took off.

_'Well thank goodness that's over,'_ Shinpachi thought.

Otae-san!!

Shinpachi turned around and saw Kondou running along next to the train on his horse.

"What is wrong with this guy!?" Shinpachi turned to face Otae.

"This should finish him off." Otae pulled out a grenade.

"Where did you get that?!"

Otae pulled off the pin, and threw it outside the window. The explosion was huge and caused the train to slightly veer off. Yamazaki and Shinpachi dived to the floor and covered their heads. A grapple hook appeared on the ledge of the broken window, and they saw Katsura who was covered in blood and dirt pull himself up.

"That was close," Katsura said as he pulled himself in.

"Hello Katsura-san." Otae greeted him as if nothing had happened.

Yamazaki turned to Shinpachi, "It seems you have a lot to deal with, Shinpachi-kun."

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "I'm use to it."

* * *

Shinpachi walked to his locker. _'I can't believe we made it here alive.'_ Shinpachi opened his bookbag and took out of photo of Otsuu and added it to the collection inside his locker before stuffing his bag inside.

Yamazaki also slowly made his way to his locker next to Shinpachi's. _'Why is everyone around me completely insane?'_

"Yamazki."

Yamazaki turned around and saw Okita. "Ah hello Okita."

"Have you seen Kondo-san this morning?"

Yamazaki sweatdropped when he thought of the train incident. "I can't say where he is right now, ah maybe check in the nurses' office."

Hijikata appeared behind Okita and looked at Yamazaki. "Did he say where Kondou-san was?"

"Ah he said he might be in the nurses office."

"The nurses office?!" Hijikata pulled a sword out of his jacket and thrust it into Yamazaki's locker next to his head.

"We don't take kindly to liars Yamazaki."

Yamazaki held his hands up in defense. "That's honestly my best guess!"

Hijikata looked at him for a minute before pulling his sword out of the locker and walking off.

Okita was about to follow him when he got a text message. "Sorry Hijikata I have to go, tell Kondou-san I'll see him in class." Before Hijikata could ask, Okita turned and left. _'A rematch huh, she'll regret such a stupid request.'_ Okita thought a he walked down the hall." Okita headed to his first period class where he planned to meet Kagura for the rematch.

"Psss Okita!" Okita looked around and saw Ginpachi peeking from around the corner.

"Oh hey sensei, whatsup."

"Ah, I need you to give this letter Hijikata." Ginpachi said as casually as possible.

"Um this wouldn't happen to be a love letter would it sensei?"

" NO! What are you talking about!"

"Well I'll make sure to deliver it to him. " Okita said goodbye and continued on his way, but stopped when he got a text message from Hijikata.

_I found Kondou in the nurses office. _

While reading the message Okita missed the girl running down the hall.

The girl stared at the letter in her hands. _'I hope he says yes. oooh I'm soo nervous. Should I even give this to him. No I waited this long. I have too but what if he rejects me?!'_ The girl looked up too late and ran into Okita. The letter fell out of her hands and next to Ginpachi's letter that fell out of Okita's pocket.

"Oh I'm so sorry. The girl bowed in apology and accidently picked up Gintoki's letter before running off.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG_

When Okita heard the bell rang, he quickly picked up the other letter, put it in his pocket and ran to class. Okita entered the class and sat in his seat next to Kagura. Kagura chewed on a sausage, and watched Okita sit down.

"Bastard, you're late." Kagura grinned. "Don't tell me you chickened out."

"Don't get your hopes up, China girl. We'll settle this at lunch."

* * *

Ginpachi leaned on the desk as he read through the attendence list. He looked up and saw several students missing. "Ah this is too troublesome. Listen if your here then just yell 'here'."

"Here!", the class yelled.

Okita raised his hand. "Sensei Kondo is in the nurses office."

Yamazaki and Shinpachi sweatdropped.

An large explosion occured outside the door. Everyone turned towards the door and saw Sa-chan enter. "I'm so sorry sensei." Sa-chan crawled on the ground towards Ginpachi's feet. " I ran into some trouble, but I managed to save it." Sa-chan held up the bento box she made for him, before collapsing on the floor.

Ginpachi looked at his attendance list and checked off Sa-chan's name.

"Shinpachi, why don't you take her to the nurses office."

Shinpachi sighed and helped Sa-chan up. _'Why is all this happening to me."_ Shinpachi arrived at the nurse's office and knocked on the door before entering. "Ah hello, I have a patient here."

"AHAHAHAHA. What do we have here?!" Sakamoto appeared and inspected the girl in his arms. "Hmm it seems we'll have to do a full body examination."

"I don't think that's necessary!!"

"NURSE!" Sakamoto called before turning to Shinpachi again. "Nonsense. As a doctor I am suppose to know these things, right. Trust me."

_'I wouldn't trust this man with my life.',_ Shinpachi thought_. _Shinpachi looked up and saw the nurse appear behind Sakamoto. "What do you want?"

Sakamoto turned to Shnpachi. "This is my assisstant Mutsu. Doesnt she look cute in that nurse outfit? AHAHAHAHA"

Mutsu walked up behind Sakamoto and hit him on the back of the head with a tray. Shinpachi watched, surprised, as the doctor fell to the ground unconcious.

Mutsu looked a Shinpachi calmly. "Don't worry, she just needs some rest and she''ll be fine."

* * *

Shinpachi sighed and returned to the classroom. He opened the door and saw complete chaos. Ginpachi was leaning back in his chair reading jump. Otae and Kagura were having a picnic in the corner of the classroom. Katsura sat at a desk teaching Elizabeth how to properly write his name. He saw Hijikata threatening Okita with a sword, while Yamazaki attempted to crawl away unseen. Hasegawa was nervously talking to that scary guy who had a wierd affinity for flowers, as he also read an issue of Jump.

Shinpachi looked at all his classmates, and was so close to leaving until Otae called him over. "Shinpachi come on, the soup is almost done. "

Kagura munched on a rice ball and looked at Shinpachi. "Yeah four-eyes, you should try the rice balls, they're delicious." Kagura turned to Ginpachi. "Sensei come and join us." Ginpachi looked up from his Jump and saw Kagura waving at him.

The scent of food made him realize just how hungry he was. _'Hm I'm really hungry. But wouldn't I seem desperate eating food given to me by my students? Ugh sooo hungry. No no, there's 20 minutes til lunch. I can wait.'_ Ginpachi panicked when he felt his stomach growl. _'Nooo don't betray me stomach. I refuse to shed my dignity for something so trivial as food!'_

"We brought some bargain dash ice cream," Otae offered with a smile.

Gintoki quickly got up, and sat with them. "Well if you insist."

Shinpachi sweatdropped. _'That guy wanted to come over all along.'_

Gintoki picked up a bowl and grabbed some chopsticks preparing to pick some meat from the soup. His chopsticks were an inch away from the bowl, until-

"Okita get back here!!" A sword landed in the middle of the soup pot, causing soup to splash all over the surrounding victims. "Damn, I missed!" Hijikata pulled the sword out of the pot and was about to chase after Okita, when he noticed Gintoki across from his covered in soup.

Otae was about to beat his face in until Kagura and Shinpachi tackled her, and watched the scene.

Hijikata's eyes sofftened."Sorry sensei." Hijikata lifted his hand to wipe the soup of Ginpachi's face. Ginpachi's face turned from angry to surprised, and then to embaraassment, when he felt Hijikata's warm hand against his face. When Hijikata was done he got up and ran after Okita who was watching the scene with amusement from far away.

Shinpachi, Otae, and Kagura stared at their sensei's red face but before they could ask anything the bell rang.

* * *

Okita, and Hijikata went there seperate ways for their next class. Okita stopped when he remebered the had the letter in his pocket. "Oh Hijikata, here's a letter from Ginpachi-sensei. I expect something in return for going out of my way to deliver this," Okita said as he walked off.

_'Ginpachi-sensei?!'_ Hijikata's eyes widened as he read the letter.

_I realize that we may not know eachother very well, and that we don't have much in common but I've had a lot of time to think about my feelings for you and I've come to realize that I love you. Please be my boyfriend. I'll be waiting for your response. _

Hijikata put the letter in his pocket and ran back to Ginpachi's classroom.

* * *

Ginpachi left the clasroom on a mission to get some lunch. He closed the door and turned around only to see Otose standing in his way.

"There you are you lazy excuse of a teacher. When are you going to pay the rent! That apartment room isn't free you know!"

Ginpachi kept a hand on the doorknob, preparing to lock himself in his classroom if need be. "Listen grandma, as a teacher you should understand how hard it is for a man like myself to make a living in this cruel world. Especially a man cursed with a natural perm. So having to deal with my crazy landlady both at home and at work is not something I can deal with."

"What was that permhead!? You want to die!?" Just as Otose was about to attack, Gintoki quickly slipped into the classroom and locked the door.

"Get out here you idiot!" Gintoki waited for Otose to stop pounding on the door, and sighed in relief when he heard someone calling for her. After a few seconds of silence, Gintoki opened the door and cautiously peeked outside.

"Finally." When he saw Otose had left, Ginpachi left the classroom but was grabbed by the arm and pulled back inside.

"What the-...Oogushi-kun!"

Hijikata grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Ow! Oi, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Do you really mean this?" Hijikata asked as he held up the letter.

Remembering the letter he had asked Okita to give him, Ginpachi nodded. "Yes I- "

Hijikata dropped the letter and attempted to kiss him, but Ginpachi put a hand on his mouth and another on his chest to prevent from coming closer. "What are you doing?!"

Hijikata chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have expected a love letter from you." Hijikata gently pulled off both hands, and leaned in further.

"What are you-"

"But this will make things easier." Hijikata leaned in and captured his lips.

"Mmn" Ginpachi placed a hand on his chest and attempted to push him away but Hijikata grabbed his hands and tilted his head to make the kiss deeper. He nibbled on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue through. Hijikata explored his mouth taking in the strong scent of sweets and cigarettes. After several seconds, Hijiakata pulled away and smiled at the dazed looked on his sensei's face. He continued to watch his reaction as he leaned in to lick the trail of saliva from his lips.

"S-stop, bastard," Gintoki panted out. Hijikata smirked and attached his mouth to his neck leaving a trail of kisses.

"I can't when you look at me like that." Hijikata continued to trail opened mouth kisses down his neck and and reached up to loosen Ginpachi's tie so he could go further.

"W-wait a minute...stop..mmmn." Hijikata looked up at his sensei's flushed face with lustful eyes before moving further down to his chest. Hijikata let go of Ginpachi's hands, before placing his own on the wall next to his head as his other hand traveled down his thigh to guide his legs around his waist. Hijikata tore his mouth away from his chest and dropped his head in the crook of his neck. "Sensei...", he whispered into his ear, grunting softly as he their lengths rubbed together. Hijikata slowly moved his hips loving the small mewls that fell from Ginpachi's lips. "mmmnn.." Ginpachi gripped the folds of his uniform and Hijikata knew he had to stop before things got out of hand. Hjikata stilled his hips, and smirked when Ginpachi let a moan of dissappointment slip. Hijikata inhaled his scent before slowly backing up and letting him go. Ginpachi leaned on Hijikata for support as he attempted to stand on his own.

"Sensei are you okay, " Hijikata whispered in his ear. Once Ginpachi was out of his daze, he glared at Hijikata and smacked him on the head.

"What the hell bastard did you even read my letter!!"

"The answer is yes." Hijikata hid his face in the crook of his neck to hide his blush, and mumbled into his shirt. "I'll be your boyfriend."

Ginpachi's face resembled a tomato at Hijikata's confession.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll see you later today okay." Hijikata kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Gintoki watched him leave and then picked up the letter on the floor.

"What the hell!? I didn't write this!"

* * *

The girl slowly approached her crush, her hands trembling as she delicately held the letter.

The boy looked up and saw her. "Hey Kimiko. What's wrong?"

"Here this is for you!" Too nervous to stay, the girl shoved the letter in his hands and ran away.

"Kimiko!," the boy called out. When she was out of sight, the boy looked back at the letter.

Kimiko kept running down the hall until she could no longer see him and then stopped to look back. _'Kyo, please say yes.'_

The boy opened the letter and read it.

_How dare you take advantage of me again you bastard!! Don't think this is going to keep happening! If I see your face outside of class again prepare for a serious ass whoopin._

The boy looked at the letter in fear and shock. 'WHAT!?'

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. My harddrive crashed again. so I'm sorry I couldn't reply to reviews, I'll try to do that now. I love you people for all the nice things you said!!


End file.
